Jade
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: How do you trust people after being abused and raped most of your life? This is what Jade wanted to know. She is an American girl that moved from America to Japan. She is adopted by a lesbian couple and is now going to school in a new country. How's does Jade's story end? Read and find out. I DO NOT OWN FB! I do however own Jade and a few other characters. Enjoy! R&R
1. Chapter 1

She stands 5'5" tall, she has chesnut brown hair that falls to just about the small of her back. And her eyes are the color of Jade, she also swears like a sailor at any given time.

Her name? Jade, like her eye color.

Jade is from a broken home. Her father raped her fromt he time she was five and her mother beat her since she was three.

She has been in and out of foster care from the time she was six.

With every new foster home came more abuse. From one or all members of the family. Each one worse than the one before until the system found her parents that were willing to take her in...in all of her broken state.

The parents were lesbians. Their names are Minori and Keesa Kobiyashi. They both have really good paying jobs.

They started out fostering her and Jade felt like that was more than a temporary home, she felt like it was her forever home and let the judge know it to.

She had discussed it with them before telling the judge she wanted the ladies to adopt her. The ladies agreed and the judge signed the adoption papers and sent them on their way.

They were celebrating Jade being their daughter for two years.

Minori, Keesa, and Jade were all very happy to have each other in their lives. Jade knew she was safe and wanted there.

They adopted her when she was ten, she is now twelve.

This is where her story begins 


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Jade Kobiyashi. It wasn't always Kobiyashi...my last name I mean. My birth parents were American so my last name was Miller. Cliche? Maybe but it was their last name.

My birth mother beat me since was two. She always told me not to lie, but when someone especially doctors asked about broken bones and bruies she would lie and say 'I fell' or 'I ran into something'. It would always tick me off when she would do that, if you tell your kid not to lie, then why are you lying to other grown ups? It made no sense to a two year old little girl.

One time we were at the doctors and I was getting a check up and my birth mother excused herself to to use the bathroom adn when the door shut and we heard her footsteps fall away the doctor asked me to tell him the truth and I told him I couldn't, he was concerned but dropped it as she came back.

When we went home that night she asked if I had said anything to the doctor and I told her no. She believed me and that night was beating free.

On my fifth birthday when others kids got parties, and presents, and friends to come over to celebrate the year they get to start school, they only present I got was from my birth father, the first time he assaulted me with his manhood.

It hurt, I was scared and I cried but he wouldn't stop. It continued until I finally had enough in the first grade. I finally told a teacher what was going on at home and they called CPS (Child Protection Services). That night, I was allowed to go get some clothes and a couple of plushes or dolls for comfort. Instead, I took my blanket my nana, my mom's mom gave me when I was three and the matching pillow to go with it.

"Is that all you're taking with you? Clothes and bedding?" the worker asked.

"Yes, this gives me more comfort than any doll ever would...bedding doesn't judge, toys do" I told them walking out the door and to the car.

I looked back long enough to see the confused look on her face. She got in the car and I got in and got myself buckled in and we to the first foster house.

I don't know what I was expecting from this. Loving parents maybe? Siblings?

Oh no...I didn't get those, what I got instead was more abused and sexual assault.

I called case manager and what was going on. She came and moved me to another home and to more abuse and more sexual assault. This happened for four years. Finally she came up with the idea of sending me overseas to another country.

At this point I'm ten and the thought of going to a foriegn country scares the hell out of me. Where is she going to send me you ask? She's sending me to Japan. I don't even speak Japanese! I'm not going to fit in there.

Well since I really have nothing left here in America I'm sure Japan can't be much worse right? All I want is a good home with no sexual assault and no abuse. I really do hope that dream comes true. 


	3. Chapter 3

She booked my flight for Thursday night Friday morning on the red eye. My social worker has arranged for me to live with a guy named Shigure Sohma.

A guy named Hatori Sohma was going to pick me up from the airport and take me to meet Akito Sohma before going to Shigure's. From what she has told me there is two teenage boys living with him and a teenage girl named Tohru Honda and I was going to be sharing the room with Tohru.

I hope these people are nice and not out to get me...I don't think I can deal with anything else that is bad.

The night of my flight she hugged me and apologized a lot for putting me in all of those horrid homes. She also told me if she could she would've adopted me herself. I don't believe her, like I don't believe I'll ever get adopted by anyone.

I land at Tokyo International Airport. I get off the plane and look around the terminal before heading to baggage claim. I see a sign with my American name on it and I cringe, I really cannot wait to change it.

"Oh H'ari I hope she's beautiful, I have a knack for dressing beautiful girls in my clothes" he told him.

I see him rolling his eyes at the silver haired man. "Excuse me, I'm Jade Miller, you must be Hatori Sohma" I said bowing as my case worker told me it was the polite thing to do.

"Yes, and this is Sohma, Ayame" he said slightly bowing back.

"Is that all you brought with you Miss Miller?" he asked.

"Jade, please call me Jade" I told him adjusting my duffel bag. "And yes, that is all I brought with me"

The one he called Ayame went crazy over looking at my eyes. "I have the perfect outfit to bring out your eyes more Jade, you simply must come by my shop" he told her.

Hatori shot him a warning glance before walking away. I ran to keep up with them.

Ayame sat in the back with me as Hatori drove. Ayame told me we were going to the main house to meet Akito.

"Yes, I already know, my social worker back in America told me that, but she didn't tell me you would be with Hatori" I told him looking out the window.

He grew quiet for a moment then started talking again.

'Wow does he ever shut up?' I thought to myself.

He babbled all the way from the airport to the main house. He bounded out of the car and to his section of the house. I got out of the car and looked around. This place is huge!

Hatori looked at me. "Ready?" he asked.

To be honest no I wasn't ready. No, I didn't want to meet the head of the household. I didn't even want to be in Japan but yet here I am. I nod instead. "Yes, I'm ready" I said, my voice shaking a bit.

He walked and I followed. We stopped outside of Aikto's room. "Wait here" he told me going in.

I stood looking around. I was nervous I'm not going to lie. I really don't like meeting a lot of new people, so going to live with a house full of strangers is really bothering me right now.

After what seemed like forever Hatori came out and got me and introduced me to Aikto. When I first saw Aikto I could tell that he wasn't a he, but he was a she, but I think I would keep that to myself.

"Sohma, Aikto...Jade Miller" Hatori said introducing us.

I bowed. "Nice to meet you" I said.

"Stand up girl" she told me.

I did so. She looked me over.

"You're ugly, how on Earth do you think you're pretty?" she questioned me.

"I don't think I'm pretty...I never said I was you ugly hag" I spit back at her.

She reeled from my comment before looking at Hatori and smirking.

"So you figured out my secret huh? Good for you and if you tell anyone I'll have your memories erased" she threatened.

"Like I'm going to tell anyone...it really wasn't my idea to come to Japan and live with a bunch of strangers and go to a strange school now was it?!" I spit at her. "And while we're at it, you need to tell Ayame to shut the hell up, he talks to much"

Hatori stared at me as Aikto came closer to me.

"Yes, he does talk a lot doesn't he?" she asked. "Look it here girl, if you swear at me again I will make sure you live in the woods for as longas it takes you to get adopted by some family is that clear?"

"Crystal" I retorted at her.

"Hatori will take you to Shigure's now and I have given him money for you to buy your school uniform, I'm sure Miss Honda will go with you" she told me.

I bowed to her and turned my back to her walking out of the room. I'm so tired I just wanna cuss her out. I swear when I get tired. I'm sure I'll give someone a run for their money at Shigure's.

As I waited outside a see a child who could be my age or older watching me. The child looked to have brown eyes and blonde hair. I couldn't tell from where I was standing if it was a boy or girl. I would have to ask Hatori about it.

"H'ari! Are you going to Shigure's?" the child asked.

"Yes I am Momiji, am I to assume you want to come along?" he questioned.

Momiji nodded and bounded over to the car. "Hi, I'm Momiji" he said. "What's your name?"

This boy was beautiful. Prettier than the boys in America. "Jade, my name is Jade" I told him holding out my hand.

Momiji took it and shook my hand before climbing in the car. "You forgot to bow" he said laughing.

Damn...I got so mesmerized by looking at him I forgot my manners. I climbed in and sat opposite of him.

Hatori got in and started driving over to Shigure's. I again looked out the window feeling better getting away from that house, it really did creep me out.

"How long are you staying at Shigure's?" Momiji asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, until I can get adopted" I told him.

"H'ari, you should adopt her, you'd make a great parent" he told him.

"Momiji..." he warned pulling into Shigure's drive.

I got out and looked around. Did all the houses in Japan look the same? I sighed and grabbed my duffel. We barely made it to the door when I heard fighting.

"Stupid cat!" one said.

"DAMN RAT!" the other yelled.

"Um...we have company, can you please stop?" I heard a soft feminine voice say as Hatori opened the door.

They all stopped and looked at me. Before I knew what was happening Momiji pushed me towards the one with grey hair. I closed my eyes and I heard a pop.

When I opened my eyes the girl was looking at me a little worried. "A-are you okay? Are you hurt?" she said with panic in her voice.

I shook my head and looked into the bluest eyes I've ever seen on a girl. "I'm fine thanks, where the boy go?" I asked.

"Oh Yuki stepped out to attend his secret base" I heard another voice say.

I looked at him. 'Oh good...a pervert' I thought to myself.

"And how old are you young lady" he asked.

"I'm ten and if you touch me I'll kick your balls in" I told him

He backed off with the three others holding themselves and the girl looking mortified. I think I'll make it here just fine. I just need to learn when to defend myself and when to keep my mouth shut.  
-

Thank you to Velv3tteV3nom for my first review on this story. I fixed all the spelling errors on my notepad and I've been trying to keep the errors to little bit on this one.

TohruKyoYuki thanks for telling me to go ahead with this.

Now my two faithful readers, you decide where to go from here. She's in middle school in Japan but would still be in elementary school here in America. Ideas are always welcomed!

See you in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

caitybug13 I hope this explains the questions that you have. Questions like that will help me write to get you better familiar with Jade.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Few days earlier*

My social worker (A/N: She never gave Jade her name so we'll call her Sheri for now) Sheri told me that I was going to Japan and had arranged with an ex of hers for me to live at Shigure's with two teenage boys and a teenage girl about their age. She never told me if her ex was male or female and I didn't ask, as I just didn't care.

"Jade when you land there with be a gentleman there holding a sign with your name on it, his name is Hatori Sohma and you are to go with him to the main house to meet Akito Sohma. Akito has allowed you to stay with Shigure as a favor to me as our relationship ended fairly well" she told me.

I nodded. "Why do I have to meet the head of the Sohma household?" I asked out of curiousity.

She sighed. "Because I promised Akito you would go there before going to Shigure's" Sheri told me.

I shook my head not really understanding the purpose but I guess if she wants it then I gotta do it. "Okay whatever, I'm not going to fight with you on this" I told her.

She sighed in relief. "I do hope that tongue of you don't get you into trouble with anyone there...remember Akito is agreeing to this as a favor to me" she said.

I nodded and went to pack my duffel bag to got ready to go.

Sunday no one went to school, but it was the day that Tohru, the one with grey hair named Yuki and I went to get my school uniform.

"Why do I have to wear a uniform? I hate dresses, they are uncomfortable and not right for girls to wear. Men and boys are perverts and shouldn't be looking at girls or women" I commented.

"Miss Miller I really don't think-" Yuki started.

"Jade..my name is JADE!" I snapped at him. "NOT Miss MILLER!"

"My apologies" he said putting up his hands.

"Jade...Yuki is very polite and it's proper for him to call you by your last name" she told me.

I glare at both of them .

"Miss Jade, school uniforms aren't meant as anything bad, it just tells us boys all the girls dress the same...believe or not..not all people like Shigure are perverted" he said.

I snorted as we came to a store that Akito apparently pulled some strings to have open just for me on a Sunday.

We walk in and I sighed. "I still hate dresses, I would rather wear a pant suit or something that won't make the boys drool" I told Tohru.

"Miss Jade, you're in the fourth grade don't worry about boys" Yuki told me.

"Fifth, not fourth...by some miracle I made it to the fifth thank you very much"

"You are to much like Kyo"

"Who's Kyo?" I asked him.

He covered his eyes with his hand. "Never mind" he told me.

A snooty looking lady came towards me. "Let's make this quick...I have better things to do" she remarked.

"Agreed" I mumbled.

The lady pulled me forward and took my measurements.

"You'll be developing soon, I should make it so you can grow into your shirt without it busting at the seams" she replied rudely.

What the hell was she talking about. "Developing? Developing what?" I asked her.

"Breasts" she said looking horrified at how dumb I was.

Yuki was looking at clothes just to stay out of the conversation.

Once the lady was done Tohru paid for the uniforms. "Ready to go?" Tohru asked.

I nodded feeling sufficiently violated by the lady wearing to much perfume and a sharper tongue than mine it would make Sheri cringe. I was really very quiet on the walk home.

"Jade, Yuki and I are going to stop for some ice cream would you like some?" she asked me.

I didn't hear her and before she had a chance to warn me I ran into one they called Kyo. Once again I had my eyes closed and heard a pop. When I opened my eyes I saw Tohru carrying an orange cat and clothes.

"Damn it..." I grumbed.

"Miss Jade, are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine, is Kyo alright? What is that popping sound I keep hearing? I think I need my hearing checked" I told him.

He sweatdropped. "Don't worry about it, it's not important" he told him helping me up.

I nodded my thanks to him and we headed home, well Shigure's...I don't count it as home yet. Probably never will -  
Caitybug13 I hope you enjoy this chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru and Kyo had beat us there. When Yuki and I came in Kyo was glaring and hissing at me.

"I have an idea, I'll call Uo and Hana and the four of us can go shopping for female things for you Jade, would you like that?" she asked me.

"No...I don't want to be here, I don't want to go too school here! I want to know what that idiot woman mean by developing!" I snapped at her.

The two teenage boys and the pervert all made a wear face towards me as Tohru called her friends. Yuki explained to me that Uo was a former Yanki and Hana has to do with electric signals.

I shook my head. "Okay, whatever" I told him as I saw Kyo coming towards me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU BRAT?! CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING?!" he screamed.

I glare at him. "What the hell is YOUR problem orange top?! DO YOU NOT SEE WHERE I'M WALKING?! YOU'RE AN ASS AND I WON'T TOLERATE IT FROM YOU" she told him.

He stepped back not used to having someone else telling him off. Yuki and Shigure smirked and Tohru's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

Before long her friends came over. Both of them looked scary and I really didn't want to go with either of them.

"So Tohru, who's the new girl living here?" I heard the Yanki say.

"Yes Tohru, you must tell us who the sweet girl with the normal electric signals is" Hana said.

"Oh, her name is Jade and she just got here not to long ago from America and we need to get her female things and clothes" Tohru told her friends.

"Hello Miss Uotani, Miss Hanajima..it's nice to see you again" Yuki said greeting them.

"Yes, it's good to see you to Prince Yuki" Hana said to him.

He blushed. "Have fun shopping"

"Will you get that IDIOT girl out of here?!" Kyo yelled.

I had enough of his attitude. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, IDIOT?! YOU BETTER TAKE A GOOD LOOK IN THE MIRROR MORON!" I yelled back at him.

This pissed him off even more and he disappeared.

The two girls stood there staring at me not believing what they just saw, or heard. Uo beamed and came over to me drapping her arm over my shoulders. "That's it small fry, make orange top run away" she said laughing.

I looked at her and backed out of the 'hold' she had on me. "Tohru, can we get going?" I asked her.

The sooner we get this done the better. She nodded and the four of us left.

"Be safe" I heard Shigure call out to us.

That's a first I heard anyone say that, not even Sheri said it. It made me feel kinda of good to hear it. We went to a store that was like Wal-Mart, it has anything and pretty much everything in it.

I looked around as Tohru and her friends smiled at me. "Wow...so big" I said.

The associate smiled at me. "Hey, what kind of clothes are you looking for?" she asked me gently.

I smiled. "Pants, shorts, sweats for winter, decent halter tops, I guess some training bras and underwear, socks and correct shoes for school and home" I told her feeling a lot better than earlier.

She nodded and helped me find and try on some clothes. Her name tag said Keesa on it. Keesa helped me into the changing room and gave me her honest opinion about the clothes and told me she and her partner were foster parents.

"Your partner? Like husband? I'm not fond of men" I told her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not either, my partner is a woman, her name is Minori. We're foster moms..we rarely get to adopt the kids we take into foster, but I think you need a place of your own where you can have your own room and a very calm atomosphere...would you like that?" she asked me.

I nodded until I thought my head would fall off. "Yes, very much so" I told her.

She said she would get in contact with Sheri to see who my case worker is here in Japan and see if we can get me out of Shigure's by the end of the week.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay folks chapter 4 is here! Now you know who she met Keesa. Yes, I'm aware that is not how you spell it but this is how I spell it. I'm hoping the next chapter will be Jade going to Keesa and Minori's as their foster daughter, hopefully by the end of chapter six she'll be their daughter. Keep reading and reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sheri told Keesa my social workers name over is here Chika. Okay sure why not, they have odd names over here anyways.

Keesa and I went in to meet Chika and she looked a little lost. Keesa filled her in on what was going on and I looked around. Another dull and lifeless office. Gee, can we slap a fun color on the wall like oh I don't know, orange? Pink? Yellow? Something so when people come in they don't feel obligated to wait in a depressing room.

They talked for a few more minutes before Keesa translated things for Chika. She wanted to know why I came all the way here and why I didn't stay in America. I explained it and she clicked her tongue at me. I hated that, I hate when people do that. Click their tongues like they know ALL about my life, when they don't know crap about me.

Chika wrote up something saying I could go with Keesa that night if I so wanted to. Well I do, because I cannot stand one more night of Kyo and his idiotic attitude towards me.  
-We went back to Shigure's and everyone was getting ready to sit and eat.

"Welcome back Miss Jade, are you alright...Tohru said you stayed with someone you just met...that's dangerous" he told me.

"Yeah stupid can't you stay with Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Excuse me I'm Keesa Kobiyashi and I'm a foster mom, I have this letter saying that Jade is to move out tonight" she snapped at him.

Shigure took it and read it. "Yes, that's what it says" he told Kyo. "It's a shame to see her leave so soon" Shigure told her.

"Well from what little I've seen...orange top is stressing her out" Keesa told him.

Kyo growled and stormed off.

"Oh please, can't she just stay tonight? I'll bring her to your house in the morning" Tohru begged.

By this point I was falling asleep on my feet.

I wasn't going to agrue with Tohru when I wanted to do was sleep.

Keesa agreed and wrote down the address for Tohru, said her farewells and left. Tohru helped me to bed in come clean soft pajamas and covered me up and out I went.

The next morning Tohru made breakfast and it was really good. I ate all of my food and picked out a pant suit to go too Keesa's in. After breakfast I made a card for Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure, along with her friends Uo and Hana thanking them for the time they did spend with me while I was at Shigure's. I didn't make one for Kyo as he was an ass and said nothing nice to me.

I was finally ready to go, I repacked my duffel and slung it over my shoulder. I looked around Tohru's room and sighed. It was really cozy and I did enjoy sleeping in it. I was going to miss everyone but Kyo, including the pervert.

Tohru came towards me with some snacks. "Are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded and looked at Yuki. "May I come to visit?" I asked him.

"Anytime Miss Jade, I think we would like that, especially Miss Honda" he told me bowing. "Be safe"

I nodded and smiled at him before taking his hand for a moment and holding it. He smiled at me and gave it a little squeeze. I ran back to Tohru and let her know I was ready. She took my hand and lead me out of the house.

"What's your favorite color?" Tohru asked trying to find out more about me.

"Purple, like Yuki's eyes...Tohru.." I said softly.

She looked at me before answering. "Yes Jade?" she asked softly.

"Can we stop and talk before going to Keesa's?" I asked her.

She nodded and stopped at a park. We sat and she waited for me to say something. I drew in a deep breath.

"Tohru...I was raped by my dad from the time I was five and my mom beat me since I was two...I was in and out of foster homes since the first grade...they were no better either, more beatings and being raped...my case worker Sheri suggested I come here to start over and to get adopted, or try to" I told her.

She looked at me mortified and pulled me close to her. "Oh Jade...I'm sorry that happened to you, but you're here now and you have a big sister and a big brother named Yuki and we'll be here whenever you need us" she told me.

"Really?" I asked feeling skeptical.

"Yes, really" she told me holding me a little longer. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm ready" I told her.

We finally made it to Keesa's and she was waiting for me on the porch with Minori. She smiled at me and came down to greet us.

"Hello Jade, this is my wife Minori and she's been waiting to meet you" Keesa told me.

Minori came down and took my hand. "Hello Jade, I know you'll like it here and your friends can come and visit anytime but with a phone call first" she said.

Tohru nodded. "Yes of course, Keesa gave me the phone number last night and I promise to call before Yuki and I come over" she said.

They nodded to her and gave me a hug. "Any time you want to hang out with Yuki, Uo, Hana and I just call and Yuki and I will come get you, if it's alright with Keesa and Minori" she said. "Thank you for coming to Shigure's and letting us meet you"

I hugged her tight. "Thank you, tell Yuki and Shigure thanks as well" I told her.

She nodded she would, she hugged me one more time and left. They took me into the house and showed me around. I got to see my room and it was done in soft shades of yellow with a bed like Tohru's. I also have a vanity, dressers, my new clothes hanging up in the closet, and my school uniforms.

I found a bear on my bed and read the note that was attached to it. 'I'm here to protect you and watch over you as you sleep, so nothing harms you again...I don't have a name yet, will you name me?' It said. I smiled and held it close to me. Hmm what should I name it? 


	7. Chapter 7

I reread the note a few time before looking at the bear. Normally I wouldn't give a damn about something like this, but they seemed like they meant it. So, now what do I name it? Hmm, should it be a boy or a girl. Should it be a good name or a goofy name? Hmmm...I don't know yet.

"Hmm, I know" I told it. "Kuma Tator-Tot, it suits you" I hugged it and sat on the bed. I felt better. I was still tired from the jetlag.

After a while Minori came in and sat in my chair as to give me space. "So I see you have the bear..did you name it?" she asked.

I nodded. "His name is Kuma Tator-Tot" I told her smiling.

She laughed. "That's a good and silly name. So, I know you just got out of school in America..but...you won't be able to go to school until April. Until then Keesa and I will get you up to date on the schooling here, including the language, reading and writing it as well. I'm a school teacher, so I can bring you home some work here from the fourth grade, so you can get caught up" she told me.

I sighed. "I don't know if this is a good idea Minori...I don't know the language, I can't speak the language, or read it...how am I supposed to catch up in eleven months?" I asked.

Keesa came in and sat at the end of the bed. "You can, I'll help you more on the weekends..." she told me.

"You can come to the elementary school with me and get used to the feel of it, I can get you to sit in on a class to see what it's like if you want" Minori told me.

I nodded and held the bear a little tighter. "I'm scared, what if they don't like me?" I asked.

They smiled at each other then me. "Don't worry, they will once they get to know you" Minori said.

"I got a great idea, let's go out to eat, she can invite that Tohru girl and maybe one more?" Keesa suggested.

"That's a great idea hon, would you like that?" Minori asked happily.

"Yes, may I go call Tohru?" I asked feeling excited.

They both nodded and I went to find the phone. Once I found it I dialed Shigure's number. After the second ring I heard this.

"Sohma residence, Yuki speaking" he said.

"Hi Yuki, it's Jade" I told him.

"Oh Miss Jade, Miss Honda told me you got to your new place...how do you like it?" he asked.

"I like it, I was wondering if you and Tohru would like to go to dinner with Keesa, Minori and I" I said.

"Could you hold on a moment and I'll ask her?" he wondered.

"Yes of course" I said as I heard him put down the phone. I heard him talk to Tohru, then someone picked up the phone.

"Jade? Yes of course Yuki and I will come to dinner, we'll be there in a half an hour" she told me.

"Wonderful! See you then" I said hanging up.

I ran upstairs to tell them the good news. They had me change into a less casual pantsuit and I brushed out my hair and pulled it back. I looked in the mirror and smiled at myself. I looked good. I hugged Kuma and set him down. "I'll be back" I told him and went to see Minori.

Yuki ran the door bell and Minori opened it. "Tohru, it's good to see you again, and you must be Yuki" she said bowing to him.

Keesa came in with me and I was grinning from ear to ear. "Let's go" Keesa told us and we left.  
===============================================================================================================================================

We arrived at the resturant. I looked around in awe. It was so beautiful here.

My foster moms smiled at each other then at me, as Yuki watched me smiling.

He pushed my chair and Tohru's chair in. I decided I would have to write this down, start a journal. Use the one Sheri gave me. I should right a story of my life from what I can remember of it up to this point. She said it was good therapy.

We all ordered dinner and we talked while waiting for it. I never used chopsticks before so it was awkward for me to do so. Tohru was kind enough and patient enough with me to keep showing me how to use them.

"I'm sorry Tohru...please eat and I'll just act like the idiot American that I am and use a fork" I told her.

"Oh no..don't do that, don't give up" she told me.

I sighed at this rate I would be hungry and frustrated.

"Miss Honda, let me Jade use what she needs to use for tonight...it's a lot to take in moving from one country to another and trying to learn our ways so quickly...she's fine using a fork tonight" Yuki told her and smiled at me.

"Oh...okay Yuki, I guess you're right" she said picking up her chopsticks and eating again.

I watched the four of them using the chopsticks and sighed to myself. I had better keep practicing before I went to school or I'll be laughed at.

"Tohru, will you keep showing me how to use chopsticks?" I asked.

"Sure..but it will have to be after school...and work..." she told me looking down.

"If you can't it's okay, I understand"

"Really? Oh I'm sorry Jade, I would love to but..I'm to busy"

"I understand Tohru, I'm not in high school like you but I'm not stupid either" I told her putting my fork down and looking at Yuki. "Thank you for standing up for me, but you didn't have to"

He smiled at me more. "Miss Jade, Miss Honda told me that she made me your big brother and I am proud to call you my little sister" he said.

I beamed and covered my mouth to yawn. I was even more tired than when I first arrived. Yuki paid for his and Tohru's meal and was ready to leave.

"Yuki...can I ask you a question?" I wondered.

"Yes, Miss Jade?" he answered.

"What is Ayame to you?" I asked.

He went stiff as a board at the mention of Ayame's name. He slowly turned around and looked at me.

"Y-You met Ayame?" he stuttered.

"I'm going to kill him" he growled leaving with a panicked Tohru in tow.

I sighed. My question never got answered. I kept yawning. I wasn't quite used to the time change or time zone. My foster moms paid for our food and took it to go. Once we got home I changed into a pair of pajamas and snuggled into the bed with Kuma and quickly fell asleep. I wondered how long it would take me to get used to things and life in Japan. I guess we'll find out as time goes on.

Caitybug13: I took the Tator-Tot idea and added it to Kuma, a sensible yet silly name for a 10 yr old child don't you agree? Thanks for the reviews so far! Sorry if this chapter is short. 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so the inspiration behind Jade's foster moms is because of Stef and Lena Foster from the Fosters. It's not often that I can draw inspiration from a show like this.

I've never had this kind of abuse happen to me but from the way a lot of people write, I took ideas from that as well. The teddy bear she could normally care less about but when it comes from the heart of someone who truly cares about her, she'll except it with everything she is.

She's trying to fit in but it's hard for her. Maybe as the story unfolds she'll get into her family tree and figure out if her parents are actually her parents, or if it's one of those she was taken from her parents.

Yes, I realize she said the Millers were her birth parents but, again I can say she lied, or she just didn't know. So, my dear readers it's up to you how her story goes, should she stay the 'stupid American' she thinks she is or should she find out if she's actually Japanese and her memories were erased by Hatori. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay folks, there is a twist to this story a friend and I were discussing it and we decided yes she is the 'dumb American' but she is also Japanese. I hope you all enjoy the twist to the story, she'll get to meet her maternatal grandparents. Her paternal grandparents wanted nothing to do with her. Enjoy, R&R. I DO NOT own the Fruits Basket characters but I do own the others characters.

I went to school with Minori and she got me registered and took me on a tour of the school. She took me to the lunch room where I saw a lady that looked like my biological mother and I paled.

"M-Minori...s-she l-looks l-like m-my r-real m-mom" I stuttered and I NEVER stuttered.

"Her? She's a retired school lunch lady. Her name is Eri, her name means blessed prize. As I sure she was for her parents" she told me.

Eri made her way over to us. "Minori, who's the beautiful little girl?" she asked her.

She looked closer. "Oh! She looks just like, Hanako..." she said looking at my facial features.

"I'm sorry who?" I asked her. "Who's Hanako?"

She pulled out a picture of a little girl around my age smiling. Something about her seemed familiar about her.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S MY MOTHER!" I yelled nearly knocking my new found grandmother over.

I startled both women and apologized for the next five minutes. "I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry" I told them. "What was mama like when she was little?" I asked.

"Oh she was wonderful, kind, smart..pretty...until she met that idiot of a man. A man that had no business sneaking around to see her" she told me.

I held the picture while they went to talk. When Eri came back she smiled at me.

"Jade, honey...Eri is going to take you to the teacher's lounge and talk to you about Hanako, or whatever your mother's name is now" she told me.

I nodded and followed Eri to the teachers lounge and sat down.

She sat across from me. "Jade, I am your mother's mother...her Japanese name is Hanako, but she changed it to Rachael because of your father Allen. He's an ass...I remember the first time she called me crying saying he hit her. I told her to get out of there but she didn't because she 'loves' him. But he never hit her when she was pregnant until after you were born. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I wasn't allowed to see you at all. This is the first time I'm seeing you my darling girl" she told me.

I ended up crying. "Why would mama date someone so horrible?! She started beating me when I was two...I died a couple of times but both time I was told it wasn't my time and I was sent back...I didn't want to come back...and when I started school when I was five my father would rape me...I really wanted to die then. I wish I had known when I got taken out of the house that you were still around...each foster home was worse than the one before, more rape, more abuse..my social worker was no help, the best thing she did for me was bring me here, even though I suck at being Japanese.." I told her.

"You will learn child, I'm sure Minori and Keesa won't keep you from me, I can teach you what you need to know and since I just volunteer my time here, I can take you home with me to meet your grandfather and get you fed proper and teach you how to cook, clean, sew your own clothes...everything a young Japanese girl needs to know" she told me.

I was excited, I couldn't believe just a few days into being here I'm meeting my grandmother and learning all about my mom. This was amazing way more than what I knew in America. It was all starting to make sense on why I couldn't ask mom questions about my grandma. It was because she wasn't allowed to talk about it.

Now that I had real family here I think I can make it. I can't wait to spend time with Eri, I hope my grandfather's name is just as cool as hers is! I couldn't wait to call Tohru and tell her about today!


	10. Chapter 10

After school got out and Minori took me home I called Tohru just to be told by Shigure she wasn't home. I left a message with him so she would get it.

I helped Keesa get dinner ready, and I told her about my day and how exciting it all was. "Up until I moved here I never had Japanese food, always American food" I told her.

"Well, we'll get you healthy because all that processed food will be flushed out of your system before long and you'll feel better, you'll rarely be sick..but everyone still gets sick from time to time" Keesa told me. "I'll have to talk to Sheri about getting your shot records from America before you start school"

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Shot records keep track of all the shots you've had in your life" she told me.

"I don't have any, not that I know of anyway"

She looked at me in shock. "Seriously?!"

"I don't remember mama ever taking me in for shots" I told her.

"Then how did you get to go too school? You have to have them to go to school" she explained.

I shrugged because I honestly didn't know. I didn't even know I was supposed to have them. I'm sure catching up on them are going to hurt. Keesa excused herself and went to call Sheri to send anything medical wise over. She wanted all my records as well.

I set the table and wait. There were so many things out waiting to be cooked with. They smelled really good. I'm not sure what they were but I grabbed a purple fruit that had some stuff left on what looked like a pit. I put it in the mouth to try it, it was sweet. Before long I spit the pit out. Something felt weird. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even squeak. I hit the refrigerator to get either Minori or Keesa's attention.

What seemed like forever was just a few moments. I heard one of the two screaming and the other calling 9-1-1. Before I really knew what was happening I heard machines beeping and sirens wailing. I don't remember anything after that.

When I woke up I was in the hospital and both Keesa and Minori were sitting next to me talking to each other softly.

"It's my fault she's here Min, I left the plums on the counter, I didn't know she was allergic" she said.

"I don't think she even knew she was allergic, I don't think her mom ever got her tested for allergies" Minori told her.

"Hey.." I said in barely above a whisper.

They looked at me and smiled.

"I'm SO sorry Jade, it was my fault" Keesa apologized to me.

"No, it's not...Minori's right..my biological mom never got me tested for allergies...my arms hurt...why?" I asked trying to lift them, they felt like lead weight.

"Sorry, but we told the doctors you haven't had any shots at all and they got you some of the way caught up, but they are keeping you here over night so they can make sure you don't spike a crazy insane fever" Minori told me.

I nodded. "Can you call Eri, Tohru and Yuki, let them know where I am" I asked them.

Minori nodded. "I'll go do that and Keesa and stay with you" she told me.

Keesa took my hand gently. "I am and always will be sorry" she apologized again.

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I didn't even know" I told her suddenly shivering. "I'm cold mama" I said without thinking.

That threw Keesa off. "What did you just say?" she asked softly.

"I'm cold..." I repeated.

Her face fell from disappointment and she sighed. "I-it's okay, you don't have to call me mama" she said softly as the nurse came in to give me more blankets to break my fever.

When I woke up again I saw Eri, and Tohru but no Yuki.

"Oh..Jade, you're awake...how are you feeling?" Tohru asked.

"Sad, Yuki isn't here, but happy you and Eri are here. Eri, this is Tohru Honda, she's my friend...my big sister" I told her. "Tohru, this my biological grandma, Eri"

They smiled at each other. "We've already met dear" Eri told me.

"Oh...where are Keesa and Minori?" I asked.

"Keesa told Minori what you called her and now Minori is comforting her" Eri told me.

I sighed. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to call her mama..." I told them.

Tohru smiled. "Oh..it's okay, she'll be fine, and Yuki didn't come because he had to much homework, Hatori will be here soon as well" Tohru said taking my hand.

"Oh Hari, look at all the pretty girls here! They all must simply come to my shop" Ayame said.

I groaned. Did he have to be here? His shrill voice was enough for something to kill themselves off. I heard Hatori shushing Ayame as well as the hospital staff.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked me.

"I'm alright now...I just found out I'm allergic to plums and I got a lot of shots from when I was born until now" I told him.

"Did you mother not do anything for you?" he questioned.

I shook my head. He stared at me almost dumbfounded.

"Why any parent would deny their child medical care is beyond me...it's not right and it's not legal" he went on looking at my chart. "From what I can see here tomorrow you'll be released from the hospital, and I want you to come straight over to the main house so I can give you an exam of my own"

"Yes, Hatori..I will. Will I get to see Momiji?" I asked.

"Would you like to?" he countered.

"Yes"

"I'll arrange it then"

Ayame came close to me and I closed my eyes and heard the popping sound again. When I looked on my bed there was a snake and I screamed before throwing him of my room.

Both Tohru and Hatori looked at me before looking at Ayame. "Idiot" Hatori mumbled.

"I'm going to sleep" I told him.

"Did you see anything?" he asked.

"No, I always close my eyes, it's out of habit" I told him.

He nodded. "Good, I'm glad now if you'll excuse Tohru and I we have to go rescue a snake" he said pulling Tohru out of the room.

I looked at Eri. "Okay then...I'm going to sleep I'm still tired" I told her.

"Sleep dear, I'll be here with you when you wake up"

I nodded and closed my eyes and slipped into peaceful sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when I got up they gave me breakfast. It had eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. I ate everything but the eggs, that was the last thing to eat...I never really had eggs before or anything sweet like cookies or candy. I really don't know if I'll like them or not.

I took a bite of the egg it was interesting texture and flavor. I chewed it up but couldn't swallowed. 'Crap, not again' I thought as I hit my call button.

I don't remember much after hitting the call button but when I woke up I seen Hatori standing over me with Tohru, Eri, Keesa, and Minori.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked looking over my charts.

"Like hell" I said.

Minori and Keesa looked at each other because of my language. "That kind of language is not allowed in our house" Minori said.

"I was being honest...am I not allowed to be honest?" I asked a little annoyed.

Keesa looked at her. "She has never sworn in the little time she's been there and we're not at home techinally we're still at the hospital" she told Minori. "You really need to lighten up a bit"

Minori sat straighter in her chair. "Look who cried when she didn't call you mama again, I guess we were wrong in wanting her" Minori told Keesa.

I got annoyed. "Okay look, I didn't mean to call you mama, it was an accident...but I do want to be adopted by the both of you, but NOT if you keep fighting...I'm sorry I swore but I do that when I'm upset or annoyed, I have curbed it since I've been living with you both...when I was staying at Shigure's it was my line of defense against Kyo...if you don't want me, I'll leave and go else where...I knew being here and being adopted was to go too be true" I said curtly turning my back to the both of them.

Tohru sat on my bed and held me. "It's okay Jade, if I could adopt you myself I would...but I'm still in school, and it will all work out" she told me.

I sniffled still upset.

"I think it's time you ladies go and get some coffee or something and let Jade calm down" Eri told them.

They nodded and left the room. Eri petted my hair.

"Child they love you, I can see it" she told me.

"I know grams...I love them to...but I don't want them to fight over me...I've had enough fighting in my life" I told her. "And yes I meant to call you grams...because you are my grandma"

"Yes, and I'm glad we have had a chance to meet, I will be around not forever...I can teach you what you need to know...no doubt you get the swearing and your temper from your father...just watch your mouth and everything will work out for you" she told me.

"You'll see Jade, and you can still hang out with Yuki and me and if you need to blow off some steam you can argue with Kyo. I think he misses you, Shigure does to" Tohru told me.

I knew she was trying to cheer me up and it was working a bit. Knowing Kyo had no one to argue with except Yuki...now that was amusing to me. What did Yuki call him? Oh yes...stupid cat. Why? I don't think I'll ever know, nor do I want to know. I just hope Keesa and Minori find it in their hearts to forgive me because I really do want to be their daughter, and I will do whatever it takes to become their daughter. 


	12. Chapter 12

Some time later Keesa came back to see me. "Jade, we need to talk" she told me.

Tohru and the rest have left by this point to give me more rest with strict orders from Hatori to come see him when I got out.

"You aren't going to adopt me anymore are you? You're kicking me out?" I asked a little heartbroken.

"No, we're not kicking you out Eri told us you really want to be our daughter, but the swearing isn't allowed and I know you haven't since you been with us, but how is that going to stop you at school? Minori can't always keep an eye on you" she said.

"Look, I'm sorry I did it okay?! It's MY line of defense against being attacked, be lucky I haven't started punching anyone" I said honestly.

She sighed. "You have quite the temper don't you?" she asked.

I nodded, I was upset. I should've stayed in America and put up with the abuse and rape...it would've been better than dealing with 2 very confused people.

"Keesa looked, I can't call you mama right now, not until I'm adopted...I am trying so hard not to mess this up for myself, I really do want to be your daughter, I want to be taught things I would never otherwise know, I know I'm allergic to plums and probably all other fruits that have pits in them and eggs...we are finding these out together, you and Minori are more of a mom to me than my real mom, please don't send me away, I really do want to be here" I confessed.

She hugged me gently. "We want you as our daughter, we're going to send you to therapy as well to help you get over all the bad, are you willingly to do that?" she questioned.

I nodded again. I was willingly to do what it took to be in their family and if therapy would help then so be it.

I looked up at her. "Mama" I whispered.

"Did you just?" she asked.

"Yes, I did...I called you mama" I said proudly.

"Oh Jade! You don't know what this means to me! I'm so happy to hear you say" she said hugging me again.

I hugged her back. "I wanna go home mama" I told her.

She nodded and went off to find the doctor. They came back in and I saw something that was to be taken home with me. He called it an Epi-pen. That way if I ate something I wasn't supposed to I could inject myself and tell them so they could bring me in. I agreed and so did Keesa.

After we left the hospital I went to see Hatori as ordered and promised for a complete check up. Once I was checked out and declared fit enough to leave I saw a girl with a little bit darker hair than Momiji's. He came bouncing up to me.

"Hey come on, I want you to meet someone" he told me before looking to Keesa. "It's alright isn't it? It won't take long, I'll bring her right back" he promised.

She nodded and let me go and watched the whole time.

He brought me to the girl. "Jade, this is Kisa..she's a Sohma too. Kisa this is my friend Jade" he said introducing us.

I smile at her and bow. "It's nice to meet you Kisa, my foster's mom name is Keesa as well" I told her softly.

I stood up and looked at her eyes. They were so beautiful. She nodded before Momiji took me back to Keesa. I looked up to the lady who was going to adopt me.

"Her name is Kisa to" I told her.

Keesa smiled at me. "Does she spell it the same way?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so, but I don't know" I told her. "Let's go home"

She nodded and bowed to Momiji. "You can come over anytime if Hatori says it's alright" Keesa told him.

Momiji beamed. "Great thanks!" he said running off and waving to me.

"You don't know the headache you've gotten yourself into Ms. Kobiyashi, Momiji is really quite a handful" he told her. "You stay away from pitted fruits and eggs"

"Yes Hatori, thanks again for taking care of me in the hospital" I told him bowing before leaving.

He nodded to Keesa, then turned to walk away. I wondered what he meant by Keesa's in for a headache with Momiji, he can't be worse than Ayame right? I guess we'll see. 


	13. Chapter 13

Yep, I lied. Don't hold it against me okay? Everyone lies. Sheri lied so why can't I?

On our walk home I asked Keesa what would it take for them to adopt me quickly. She said she would have to talk to Chika and the judge there in Tokyo and she would get back to me. I nodded and walked with her home.

Once there she went to talk to Minori, goodness know they had a lot to talk about.

I sat in my room not really doing much of anything except talking to Kuma Tater-Tot. I told him all my fears and what has happened in the days since I got him, I even started writing in my journal. Things are still a little confusing but they are getting better.

Before long I was being called down to dinner. Once there we all sat and at quietly. I could tell Minori and Keesa will still pissed with each other so I guess they didn't talk about me.

"Minori...I told Keesa on the way home I wanted to be adopted by you both...but you both have got to get over yourselves...maybe I'm not the one who needs to go see a therapist...if you both cannot talk this out, I will leave" I told her.

They both stared at me as if I were crazy.

"You can't be serious" Minori told me.

"Quite, I'm not as dumb as you seem to think I am Minori...I know when people are having issues and I can arrange it with Eri to go live with her until you two have kissed and made up, what really irks me is you think I'm stupid enough not to see what is really going on, I for one am offended with your attitudes towards me" I told them getting down from the table and going to what was supposed to be my room.

I gathered up my clothes and Kuma and shoved them into my duffel bag before heading out the front door.

Keesa started to come after me.

"Let her go, if she thinks she's getting that far she is out of her mind" Minori told her.

I headed towards Eri's house. Once I got there I saw her out in the yard. "Grams!" I called out to her.

She looked and looked towards me and smiled. "My child, why are you not wtih Keesa and Minori? You are not safe here" she told me her voice full of concern.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Go home my dear child and I will explain all when the time is right" she said.

I sighed and went towards Shigure's. I was walking and didn't pay attention to what was going on around me and ran smack into someone.

"You little bitch! Watch where you're going!" the familiar voice said.

I looked up to see my mother standing over me.

"Hanako" I said.

"Where did you hear that name?! That's NOT my name!" she said.

"Grams said it was, why didn't you tell me I was half Japanese? Why didn't you tell me about your name being Hanako? I wouldn't have told anyone...I can keep secrets..it hurts me to know you didn't trust me, YOU'RE own daughter. You could've told me things instead of beating me! I hope you give your fucking parental rights away so two wonderful people can adopt me!" I told her.

I finally let her have a piece of my mind. And because I did so, I ended up in the hospital again.

When I woke up I heard Keesa and Minori talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. They came in my room with forced smiles.

"Jade...Eri and her husband are in the hospital to...the doctors don't know if they'll make it, they took a good beating from your parents" Keesa told me. "And as of right now they aren't giving up their parental rights to you"

I stared at them. For the time being I couldn't hear anything coming out of their mouths. It's like my ears turned off. The next thing I know I went rigid and started shaking, like a seizure shaking. I heard both of them scream for help after that nothing, everything was black. 


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke again Keesa told me Eri and her husband were in the hospital. Hanako and Allen were arrested for abuse to a minor and abuse to the elderly.

Chika arranged for me to go back too Shigure's until Keesa and Minori completed their own therapy. Which Kyo was more than unhappy to see me as I was to be there.

I was just starting my own therapy. I also found it was going to be difficult for the Kobiyashi's to adopt me as Hanako and Allen held on to their parental rights to me. Which upset me, Keesa and Minori.

When I was released from the hospital Hatori took be back to Shigure's. I really didn't want to be there and he knew that.

"Jade...I know you don't want to be here, it was either here or at the main house and I know you aren't fond of the main house, so here you can keep Shigure in line, and I'll keep you posted on your grandparents" he told me.

I nodded my thanks. "Hatori...I'm scared...what if I never get to see my grandparents again?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know, they were hurt pretty bad by your biological parents Jade...I can't make any promises" he said.

I sighed. "I hate them...I hate them for what they've done to me, for what they've done to my grandparents and for what they're doing to Keesa and Minori" I stated full of angry and hurt.

He patted my head and left. Tohru welcomed me back with open arms and took me back to her room. I sat there for a long while not saying anything to her.

"Jade you know this isn't forever right? It's just for a little while" she said softly.

I shrugged and hugged Kuma Tater-Tot before laying down. I noticed she left the room and I cried. Not very loud mind you. It wasn't fair, I just get where I was comfortable enough with someone and once again I'm yanked out and plopped in a place I couldn't stand. Tohru and Yuki weren't bad, it was that damn 'cat' Kyo and the pervert Shigure. I hate my life.

On days Tohru didn't have to work and days Yuki didn't have his student council meetings and with both of their help. I got the hang of the language. Reading, writing, and speaking it. They were both a big help to me. Hatori came by daily to take me to see Eri and Ayumu.

"Ayu, this is Hanako's daughter, our granddaughter Jade" Eri told him.

He looked at me with soft kind eyes and patted the bed for me to sit on. I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry mom didn't tell me about you guys, I would've love to come and visited you. I knew there was a big hole in my life and now I know why...don't leave me" I said to him softly.

He petted my hair softly and smiled. "Child I'm sure your grandma has told you we won't be around forever" he said as he looked to Hari. "Take a picture of me and my granddaughter, then one of my wife and Jade"

Hatori nodded and took our picture. I went to Eri and climbed on the bed beside her. He took my picture again.

"Now you'll have a memory of both of them" he said.

I didn't want to let them go and I knew they were only holding on because I wanted them to. "Don't go yet grams" I told her.

I slid off the bed and got on to Ayumu's bed. "Gramps, I'm sorry I didn't meet you before now...I wish I could've, I love you...good-bye" I said softly hugging him.

I heard the monitors beep as he flatlined and Hatori turned it off. I placed a kiss on his cheek. I slid off the bed and went to Eri and laid next to her.

"I'm so very happy to have met you. Thank you for being my grandmother, even though I just met you and we haven't gotten to do a lot of things together, I'm still happy to have met you...I love you Grams, go join Gramps" I told her kissing her cheek and laying next to her.

Hatori turned off her monitor as well. "Jade, we need to go now...you can hug Tohru and your bear when you get to Shigure's" he said taking hold of my shoulder gently.

"I don't want to leave, not yet" I said clinging to Eri's arm. "I'm not ready...I want Keesa.."

He nodded and went to call her and told her what happened. I ended up falling asleep and when I woke again Tohru and Keesa were there.

Tohru hugged me and told me she understood what I was going through, but I really don't think she does. Keesa helped me off the bed and we sat on the really uncomfortable couch and she held me. I cried. I watched as Tohru paid her respects to my grandparents.

"Come on Jade...you've done a great justice to them by letting them go, they will watch over and guide you through out your life. And Hatori gave me pictures of them that he took and a will for you from Eri" Keesa told me. "The pictures you can keep and I'm sure we can find some of them when they were younger so you can see then to now"

Tohru nodded. "That's right, I only know my grandfather on my father's side (A/N: please don't hurt me if that's not right but I think it is) and he is the sweetest man I could've ever asked for for a grandparent, I didn't know my other grandparents, so you see...I do understand" she told me softly.

I went and hugged her. "Tohru...can we go back home with Keesa and she can help me look over this will to see what Grams left me?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course"

"You can't come back to the house yet Jade...Minori is really upset with you for leaving, but what you said was true, we have things to work on before you come home...but we can go get whatever you want to eat or drink and talk about it" Keesa told me.

"I'm sorry...but I didn't like the fighting and agruing you were doing...that's how it always started. I disrupt peoples lives and they end up cursing my name because apparently a child of the devil" I said. "Don't deny it...it's been said for every foster family I've lived with"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We would've started therapy sooner"

"I did and neither of you listened to me. Funny how it takes me running away for people to actually hear what I have to say...I hate that, it's unfair to me, let's just go to the cafe across the street and get something light and a drink" I said starting to walk away.

Tohru followed me and Keesa followed her. We went to the cafe across from the hospital and found a booth to sit in. I sat next to Tohru. I saw the hurt on Keesa's face when I didn't sit next to her. I wasn't really one to show my emotions but today was different, my grandparents just died. The server came to take our order. I ordered fries and a chocolate milk, Tohru and Keesa ordered a tea.

We talked about the will. Since I had known them a short time, everything was left to me. It got changed from Hanako getting anything to me, house and everything. I'm sure Eri told Hanako and it just pissed her off to know she wouldn't be getting the house. Maybe that's why she beat us? Maybe she'll be charged with manslaughter or something.

Our order came and asked the server for paper and pen and she went off to get it. Before long she came back with what I asked. I wrote a letter to Hanako and Allen stating how much I hated them for everything they did to me and how much they ruined my life.

"I don't think you should write that" Keesa told me.

"Are you in therapy with me? Do you go with me? NO! Yuki does, he takes me and brings me home and MY therapist told me I needed to write my feelings out about my parents and that's why I'm doing, who are YOU to tell me I shouldn't write this?!" I snapped near tears again.

She was taken aback by my anger. At least I didn't swear. Keesa paid for all of stuff and left. I grabbed my stuff and Tohru to let's go.

Keesa hadn't got far from the cafe. "Mama, wait..I'm sorry...I'm just upset, I didn't mean it" I told her.

She turned and looked at me. "Do you really want to be a part of my family?" she asked.

I nodded. "You know I do, you've already seen me through a difficult time with finding out that I'm allergic to pitted fruits and eggs...I'm sorry I'm such a bother but if you really don't want me...I'll just go somewhere else, all I really want is to be your daughter and to be loved and not be so hurt all the time...please accept my apology" I said bowing to her.

"You need to continue therapy...you need to quit having so many outbursts like this. It makes it difficult for us to know if you are happy or sad, or ready to punch us...and I'm sorry for telling you, you shouldn't write tht letter to Hanako and Allen, you should get your feelings out one way or another. Do you need another journal? I can give it to Minori to give to Tohru or Yuki" she said hugging me.

I held her tight. "School isn't going to be the same without seeing her...what am I going to do?" I asked.

"I'll tell Minori that you need to make an announcement to the school" she told me. "We'll see you soon Jade, be good okay?" she questined.

I nodded and hugged again. She walked away and we went towards Shigure's.

"Tohru..I need to give this to Hanako and Allen, can we stop by the jail?" I wondered.

"Not tonight, it's late and I would want Yuki and Kyo here with us" she told me.

"Okay...I'll finish it and send it" I told her.

She nodded. "That's a wonderful idea Jade, don't forget to write something about Eri" she said gently.

Before we could even start walking home Yuki showed up.

"Miss Honda, are you alright? We were getting worried about you. Miss Jade, how are you? Hatori told us what happened. I'm sorry you had to go through that" he said softly taking my hand.

I turned and hugged him. When I did I heard a pop. Where did that keep coming from. When I looked Tohru had Yuki's clothes in her arms and was holding a rat.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said. "Where's Yuki?" I asked.

She shrugged and started walking home with me and this rat. Why do I ruin everything with everybody? Am I doomed to be alone and living at Shigure's for life. I hope not. I know I hurt Keesa with my attitude but I doubt she'll understand what I'm going through. My mouth often over rides my ass and as a result I push people I care for away. (A/N: My mom often says that)

Once we get back to Shigure's I got straight to Tohru's room and curl up with Kuma. I release the tears that have been there all night. I end up crying myself to sleep.

Yes, this chapter is sad and I debated over this. I didn't want Eri or her husband to die but with all the internal problems they were having it was better for Jade to release them so there was no pain. I promise soon she'll be with Keesa and Minori. See you all in the next chapter! 


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks after being back Shigure's I went to see the judge. He asked if I still wanted the Kobiyashi's as parents and I said yes. I explained what had happened between the Kobiyashi's and myself and how I went to stay with my biological grandparents but my biological parents were there and how I ended up back in the hospital. I explained how I had to let my grandparents die to save them from further abuse by my parents.

I also told him I started therapy two weeks ago and I had someone to take me there and back to Shigure's every couple of days. I explained my life in America and how much I hated the abuse I got everyday from the Millers. I felt safer with the Kobiyashi's. He said he would confirm everything with Sheri and the hospital. If everything came back like he wanted I would be back with the Kobiyashi's in no time and I thanked him for his time.

"Sir, I would also like to give this letter to the Millers, it's my feelings on how I feel about them and all the wrong they have injusted on me...would you please make sure they get this? I don't care if they tear it up I just want them to know what I did" I told him turning to leave.

"Is this your final act as their daughter?" he asked.

"Honestly sir, I've never been their daughter, more as a punching bag" I said honestly.

I left the judge's chambers and went to Yuki and Tohru who were waiting outside of the courtroom. As soon as I came into view Tohru popped up like a piece of toast.

"How did it go in there?" she asked. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine...the judge is going to give my letter to the Millers and as soon as everything checks out I'll be back with the Kobiyashi's...I need to go to therapy now, it's almost time for my appointment" I told them.

They nodded and walked with me. I went in and sat and talked to the therapist for an hour. She told me I was doing good and to take my progress report with me to give to Chika or Keesa...whomever I see first. I nodded and took it.

"You are making real progress Jade and I'm terribly sorry about your grandparents...I'm surprise a ten year old girl would have such a story to tell me" she said hugging me gently.

"Thanks Kaya, I really appreciate you taking the time to listen and letting me get it out anyway I can, I've been working on the swearing because Keesa and Minori don't allow it" I said.

She nodded and we said our good-byes and I walked back to Yuki and Tohru. "I'm ready now" I told them.

They nodded and we left. Before I knew it we were at Eri's house and I went inside. I looked around and went from room to room. I couldn't believe this entire house was mine. I guess some times I am in the right place at the right time. I looked at the will again and it said it was all paid for waiting until I turned 18 to legally move in it, until that time I could let someone live in it or Minori, Keesa and I could move it in, it was up to me or no one really.

I decided since I had the keys to the house we would come over once a week and clean it, it's the least I could do to care for the house that was now mine. 


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later I did let the school know that Eri had died. The whole school was shocked to hear the news. I was given hugs and condolences for my loss, even though I feel like I should've done the same to them. She may have been MY biological grandparent but they knew her longer and I vowed to write something about her and interview as many as possible to find out more about her.  
-

After a couple of months I met back up with the judge.

"Well Jade, your stories came back true and the Millers ripped your letters right away, so yes they did get them, they just don't care on what you have to say too them...and as of tomorrow you can move back to the Kobiyashi's" he told me.

"Thank you sir! That is great news? Does Minori and Keesa know?" I asked hopeful.

He nodded. "They do indeed and they cannot wait to welcome you with open arms Jade...Kobiyashi" he said happily.

I started crying. That was the best news I heard today. I couldn't wait to tell Tohru and Yuki. I left the chambers and found Yuki and Tohru.

"Jade what is it? What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing, can we go back to Shigure's? I want everyone to hear this" I said happily.

They both nodded and we went back to Shigure's. Tohru made tea and snacks as I could barely contain my excitement. With everyone sitting around the table minus Keesa and Minori I started to talk. Well tried to.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Kyo demanded.

"Shut up you stupid cat...I'm about to tell you" I sneered at him.

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Where did you hear that?" Kyo snapped.

"I've heard you and Yuki fight and it always comes out of his mouth...so if you wanna blame anyone for me picking it up, blame him stupid"

I heard sighs of relief from all around me. I don't understand why they are doing this but I just want to get the news out of the way.

"So, Jade...what's this big news you have to tell us? You're not leaving us are you? Just when I got used to you being here" Shigure said fake crying and messing with my mind.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Actually I am, I'm leaving tonight..my last name is offically Kobiyashi and legally Minori and Keesa are my parents and I am super stoked to be their daughter now" I told them.

"It's about time you left, you're annoying and rude" Kyo replied.

"Look who's talking asshole! You really are stupid aren't you?! It's a wonder how any girl or ANYONE for that matter likes you!" I screamed at him. "Go to hell Kyo and stay there!"

I ran off to Tohru's room and packed my stuff. I really didn't like Kyo and I knew I got disapproving looks from everyone, but I didn't care anymore.

Tohru came up and sat on her bed. "Jade..." she started as Kyo came in.

"That was out of line, even for you, you little brat!" he huffed at me.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP KYO!" I yelled.

He came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and I freaked out and threw him off of me. "YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH ME! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" I screamed not realizing who I was lashing out at. "THIS IS OVER, YOU DON'T GET TO HIT ME OR RAPE ME ANYMORE!"

He looked at me then at Tohru, Yuki and Shigure were listening to at the door.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!" I spit at him with hatred in my eyes.

The strain and pressure of trying to be this perfect girl finally got to me and I took it out on Kyo and pass out on the bed. When I awoke again Hatori was in the room examining me. I heard my therapist downstairs talking to Shigure and the others. They told her they were very surprised that I lashed out like I did.

"Are you alright Jade? Tohru called me out of concern for everyones well being" he told me.

I shrugged. I didn't know.

"I guess, I was supposed to go to Minori and Keesa's tonight"

"You're still going, but I have a question for you"

I looked at him curious.

"Why did you call Kyo a stupid cat?"

I sighed. "I heard Yuki call him that...it came out in the heat of the moment...I don't even know what it means and I don't care...I do know he has cat like reflexes, so I just said it" I told him honestly.

He smirked. "Well, yes he is supposed to have cat like reflexes but at times he doesn't" Hatori told me. "Not when it comes to Yuki or Kagura" he said.

"Kagura? Who's that?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, Yuki and Tohru are worried about you, you should talk to them and Kaya before you leave" he told him walking out of the room.

I stood up and looked around before grabbing my stuff and going downstairs. When I came in everyone went silent and looked at me.

"I'm going to Keesa and Minori's, I don't care if someone walks me there or not, but I'm going...I'm not sorry for calling Kyo stupid...but I am sorry for lashing out...Kaya I didn't even know I had this bottled up until I screamed and yelled at Kyo...I apologize...you can walk with me Kaya or not, I don't care...I'm going home" I told them leaving the room and getting my shoes on.

At first no one moved and I opened the door.

"Miss Kobiyashi wait, I'll walk you home" Yuki told me.

I nodded and met him outside. Once he joined me I started walking. We didn't talk the entire time, to which I was grateful for. Once we got to the door Minori and Keesa were waiting for me.

"Thank you Yuki, for all you and your family have done for me, and Tohru as well...I won't be coming over or calling as much, so again thank you and thank Tohru for me for all the time you've both taken out of your days to help me learn the culture here, I do appreciate it" I told him bowing.

"You're very welcome Miss Kobiyashi, be safe" he said bowing to the three of us as we went into the house.

I knew it would be a very long time before I would see Yuki or any of the Sohmas again and that was fine by me.  
================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================

Next chapter will be my last chapter unless I have any need to continue, I appreciate all who have read and liked this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next! 


	17. Chapter 17

Two years have passed and I am now in the seventh grade and as far as I know Yuki, Tohru and Kyo are seniors in high school.

I was on my way home from school when I ran into Tohru and Yuki. I literally ran into Tohru.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she said panicking.

"It's fine, it was my fault anyways, I wasn't watching where I was going" I told her.

"Miss..Kobiyashi?" Yuki asked staring at me.

"Hello Yuki, Tohru" I said smiling at them and bowing.

"Wow..Jade...You've grown up, you're so tall now and you are so pretty!" she told me.

I blushed. "I'm not that pretty Tohru, yes it's me Yuki...you both look well...how is Kyo and Shigure?" I asked.

"Oh...they're fine, Yuki, Kyo and I are seniors this year and you should be in the 7th grade now right?"

I nodded. "That's right, I'm on my way to Eri's house...well my house...as she left it to me before she died..."

"Would you like us to walk with you?" Yuki asked.

"Sure, that would be great thanks..." I told him.

I lead them to what was now my house and took them inside. I took off my shoes and sat on the couch.

"Does the Kobi- I mean your parents know your here?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I tell them I'm coming here everyday after school, I'm usually here for only an hour but it makes me feel closer to Eri...I go through old pictures and read all her old letters from Ayumu, my grandfather and some of the other boys that courted her before Ayumu...my grandmother was quite beautiful and so was my mother...I think I look like Eri and I know it's going to sound stupid, but I talk to her here, like I'm talking to you and I swear I can hear her talking back to me and giving me advice. I know she's proud of me...although I'm not proud of what I did to Kyo...I really truly am sorry for that, always will be" I told them.

"Don't worry about Kyo, he really wasn't sure what you were doing...but every so often he does ask about you Miss Kobiyashi" the Prince told me.

"I'm a horrible person, I don't even contact you during the two years...why haven't you bothered to contact me?" I asked.

"Oh..I run into Minori at the market weekly and she says you are doing well and making lots of friends and for that we are truly happy" Tohru told me.

Well I guess that makes sense. But I wonder why Minori never told me this.

"Oh, before we leave Hatori would like you to go over to the main house" Yuki told me.

"Why? Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"I'm not sure why, he just said you needed to go over there"

I sighed. "Okay, I'll make my way over there tomorrow, I need to get home now" I told them.

They walked me home and I hugged Tohru and bowed to Yuki. "Thank you both so much, maybe we'll get together again soon"

"That's sounds great Miss Kobiyashi" he said softly.

I watched them walk away after I got inside and sighed and went to find Minori. "Mom...why didn't you tell me you see Tohru once a week? Don't you think I would want to know about that? How could you keep this from me?!" I questioned not very happy about finiding out from Tohru that Minori saw her once a week.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't tell me you seriously think they are your friends after the way you freaked out on them a couple of years ago" she commented.

Ouch really? We have to bring up the past? Really? I sighed. Keesa came in.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Mama, Mom didn't tell me about Tohru and Yuki...they both seemed really hurt today that they haven't spoken to me in a long time and I had fun hanging out with them...it's not fair" I told her.

Keesa looked at Minori. "Is that true? Have you been keeping secrets from her? You know that was our promise to her, NOT to keep more secrets from her, why would you even do that?" she asked her.

"Because those people are bad news! They are strange and weird!" she said.

I looked at her. "If hadn't been for those 'weird' people I WOULDN'T have found you or Keesa, I wouldn't be here...I would probably be on my way to another foster home. So DO NOT call my friends weird or strange...without them I wouldn't have you...I am very lucky and happy to have them as my friends" I said in just barely a whisper.

Keesa nodded. "It's true, had Tohru not brought her into the store I would've never met her and told you about her, I fell in love with her and knew I wanted her as our daughter...I would've adopted her with or without you" Keesa said holding me.

I walked off to my room and worked on my homework. I cannot believe she did that! I don't like being lied to and that's exactly what Minori did. She lied to me. I grabbed Kuma and laid down with him and cried.

I heard Minori and Keesa fighting and I closed my eyes and curled into Kuma. Before I heard the front door slam and Keesa crying. I took Kuma downstairs with me and hugged her.

"I'm sorry...it's my fault, it's always my fault..." I told her

"No...we've been having problems long before you came, I was hoping this would help but I guess not...she wants us out of the house by the end of the week...do you think you and I can go to Eri's...I mean your house to live?"

I nodded. "Yes, I think so...but who's last name is Kobiyashi?"

"Mine, she took it when we got married...but I really don't think we're going to get back together...but we did agree if we seperated to ask who you would want to live with" she told me.

"You, I want to live with you..I want to Tohru and Yuki to know they can come see me whenever they can, they are my friend, well I considering my older siblings...I felt awful for not talking to them mama..." I told her.

She held me and looked around. "If we are to make this place ours...no offense to your grandparents, but we need to change a lot of decor in this house" commented Keesa.

"Yeah we do...but I want to get permission first, it's rude to just start taking things and throwing them away...I looked at my room upstairs and it's big enough for this couch, I want to keep it, it's pretty comfortable...I've been keeping up with the dusting and everything to keep the house clean" I said.

She nodded. "Including the bedding?" she asked.

"Yes, including the bedding"

She nodded again. "Does this have a pull out couch?"

"Yes, are you going to sleep here? On the couch"

"I am, why don't you go sleep in one of the beds? Maybe Eri's?"

"Okay...I am kinda tired and we'll need to go too market tomorrow"

"Let me worry about that okay? I'll pick some food up before I come home, I'll drop you off at school and go to work, I get off at four and I'll be home hopefully before six" she told me.

I nodded. "May I please call Tohru?" I asked.

She nodded and gave me her phone. I called Tohru and explained what was going on with Minori and Keesa and where we were at. She told me to be safe and that she appriecated the call, she would also let Yuki know where I was. I thanked her and hung up. I felt better and I knew she did too.  
================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================

Thank you AceOfSpadesAndHearts for following and liking Jade, I really do appreciate it. 


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Keesa dropped me off at school and I ran into Minori. She looked at me and walked away with her nose up. I can't stand snooty people. She was making Kyo look good. And I couldn't stand him either.

I decided to take on little odd jobs to help Keesa with bills and to give me a sense of accomplishment and extra money. I didn't want Keesa working so hard to make sure we had everything we needed and more to keep us afloat.

I also talked to Tohru about making some riceballs and cookies and doing a bake sale and she agreed. I helped her plan what kind of rice balls we would make. We planned on cookies and other little treats. Yuki also got involved and helped make signs.

I felt better knowing I was helping. Tohru also taught me how to cook and bake. Things Eri was going to teach me but didn't get a chance to thanks to Hanako and Allen.

Momiji and Kisa were there to help as well. Kisa helped Tohru in the kitchen with the riceballs. I sat outside selling them with Momiji.

"Do you know I have a little sister named Momo? Momo looks like mama and I look like papa" he told me.

"Oh...I didn't know that..."I said. I didn't know who I looked like and I didn't care. I heard the hurt in his voice but I didn't push it. If he wanted to tell me he would.

By the end of the day we had made a decent amount of money. I gave some to Shigure for letting us have the sale there and he told me to keep it. It was nice having people come around to buy 'Tohru's good food'. I saw Yuki roll his eyes at him.

Yuki and Momiji walked me home.

"Miss Kobiyashi, is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

I sighed. "I feel guilty for all the times you and Tohru have to help me. When I first got here I was just a 'dumb American' that knew nothing of my culture or heritage and here I am now in the 7th grade and again I feel like a 'dumb American' who knows more about her culture and heritage but I feel like I'm missing something, something important..like a boyfriend or a father...something. I couldn't ask for a better older brother than you" I told him.

He stopped me. "Miss Kobiyashi, don't rush into life. Don't rush into getting a boyfriend, boys from like Momiji and I are hard to come by. The polite ones that will take the time to make you feel like a princess or a queen is the type of guy that you want. Not one that will rush you into becoming a woman. What you are doing is turning into a fine lady through Keesa's guidence" he told him.

I sighed. I wanted to hug him and have him hold me but I knew I couldn't, it was forbidden and yet I still didn't know why.

"What's really wrong Jade?" Momiji asked.

I had them both go inside with me and I noticed Keesa wasn't home yet which I was relieved.

"What's really wrong you ask? I want to know something but I don't want anything to change our relationship because I like knowing you" I told them.

They both looked at each other like they already knew what I was going to ask.

"If you want to know that, you have to ask Aikto. We aren't allowed to talk about it" Momiji told me.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to know why Kyo is such an ass and what his problem is. I remember when I went off on him and I was hoping to apologize to him but I didn't see him today" I asked them.

I saw them both sigh in relief.

"I wouldn't worry about Kyo, Miss Kobiyashi...he's a stupid cat needs to be put in his place once in a while. He's fine. He holds nothing against you especially when Miss Honda and I explained why you did what you did" he told me.

"He's in the mountains again, hiding from Kagura" Momiji told me.

"Who's Kagura?" I asked. "And don't you dare say never mind to me Yuki"

"She's Kyo's 'girlfriend' and she is very possessive" Momiji said.

I looked to Yuki who nodded that Momiji was telling the truth.

"Can I ask you both a question? It's something I've been interested in for a while"

They nodded.

"How do you know your chinese zodiac? I'm guessing Yuki, you are the rat, Kyo is the cat, and Momiji I have no idea what you are, or Shigure, or Hatori, or your Kisa, or Kagura..."

"How about we discuss this another time. It's about time your Keesa came home and we should go" Yuki told me.

I nod. "Promise to tell me next time?" I asked him.

"I promise. Come over any time Miss Kobiyashi" Yuki told me smiling.

I promised I would and went back inside. Something didn't feel right but I wasn't sure what it was. I was scared and that's all I knew. 


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know how I woke up in the hospital and I don't know how I got there. I do know that when I woke up I saw mama, Tohru, H'ari, Yuki, and Momiji.

I couldn't hear what they were saying because H'ari was talking in hushed tones like he normally did and Tohru would look over once in a while with a worried look on her face.

"She's going to be alright isn't she H'ari?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know Momiji, I have to go ask her primary care doctor about that. Are you absolutely sure she was fine when you left her?" he asked them.

"She was fine Hatori, she didn't look pale, or weak, or like she was going to collaspe" Yuki spoke up.

"Yeah, she had that money for Miss Keesa from the bake sale. She said she was going to give it to her when Keesa came in" Momiji told him.

"For me? But she didn't have to do that..." I heard mama say.

"Has she had anything to eat or drink today? Something other than sugar" Hatori asked.

Momiji laughed nervously. "Now that you mentioned it...no, she hasn't"

Tohru panicked. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I forgot to get her to eat!"

"Miss Honda, it's all of our faults, including Shigure's, not just yours" Yuki consoled her.

"But Yuki...had I gotten her to eat she wouldn't have to be here" she told him.

"Yuki's right Tohru, it's not just your fault..it's Yuki's, Momiji, Kisa, and Shigure's as well" he told them.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, I'm not dead..I can hear you" I said a little snidely.

They turned around to look at me.

"Why haven't you eaten today?" Hatori asked me.

"What are you my father? Because I was busy helping mama get money so she doesn't have to work all the time"

She looked at me and hugged me.

"Jade...you don't have to do this, but I'm glad you did..but you have to eat as well. I gave Tohru a list of things your allergic to and she knows what you can and cannot eat, you could've had some rice balls or something" she said scolding me softly.

"I know mama, but I haven't been hungry lately, and I don't know why"

"I'll get your primary doctor to find out why" Hari said.

"Hatori...I want you to be my primary doctor, you don't sugar coat things like they do"

"Well..I'll go talk to them right now and tell them you are in my services"

"Thank you Hatori, and I promise I'll eat more and stay away from eggs and pitted fruit" I told him.

He nodded and went out to find the doctor. Once he found him they talked for a while. Hatori convinced him to hand over Jade's chart so he could study it.

Hatori came in. "Okay, I am now your primary doctor and I'm taking you down to do a CAT scan to see what is going on with you. No one else is going I suggest the rest of you except her mother go home" he said.

"I-if you don't mind I would like Tohru and Yuki to stay" Keesa told him.

"Momiji, go home" Hatori told him a little harshly.

"Miss Keesa will you keep me posted on Jade? She's my friend and I would really like to hear about how she's doing" he asked her.

"I will Momiji, I promise I'll have Yuki or Tohru call you" she promised.

He nodded. "Thank you" he said bowing and leaving.

The nurse brought in a wheelchair for me and Hatori took me away. He talked to me as we went. He asked me questions about school. I told him I liked it a lot and told him what Yuki and Momiji told me about Kyo.

"Hatori...am I going to be okay?" I asked softly.

"I don't know just yet Jade but I promise you, I will try to make you feel better, just remember to eat next time and tell Momiji you need a break" he told me again.

"I will" I promised.

I wasn't sure what he was going to find and I was scared. I hope everything is alright. I wish mama were able to come with me. I need her.


	20. Chapter 20

When I came back everyone was gone. A nurse came in to tell me they went to get something to eat. I sighed. I missed Minori she hasn't talked me to once since Keesa and I left the house. Whenever she sees me she avoids me at all costs. I guess she's still mad. I feel like it's my fault. I've left her countless notes before school and by the end of the day I'm told they are torn up and thrown away. I wish Minori would come to see me.

I looked out my window and thought about everything that has happened to me in my life. I'm fourteen now and have found a forever home and I'm out of the foster system which is good, not to many kids get adopted when they reach a certain age. So they stay in the foster system until they age out, which is really quite sad.

"Um..excuse me" I heard a timid voice say.

I turned to look. I saw Kisa Sohma and smiled.

"Hello Kisa, thank you for helping me today with the sale...mama loved everything we made money wise" I told her.

She nodded. "I ran into grandpa Hatori and he told me it was partly my fault for you not eating, I'm sorry...I would've brought you a rice ball to eat had I known" she told me.

'Grandpa Hatori?' I thought.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, nor Tohru's, or Yuki's, Momiji's, or Shigure's...it's mine. I haven't been eating for some time. So don't blame yourself. I'm not sure why. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Minori doesn't talk to me and hasn't before she asked mama and I to move out. Say Keesa..would you like Kuma Tater-Tot? He's my bear Minori gave me, but since she's not in my life there is not need to keep him" I said softly.

"Oh no! He's your bear, just because she's not in your life anymore doesn't mean you need to get rid of something that she gave you. That is special to you and remember at one point she did care about you"

I nodded. "I would love to see her, I miss her"

"Maybe I can talk to Grandpa Shigure about talking to her"

"I'm sorry explain this to me Grandpa Hatori and Grandpa Shigure?" I asked.

"Ah...s-sorry, it's habit to say it" she told me.

"As you should be Kisa..what would Akito say about you almost giving away the you know what? Do you want her not to remember Yuki, or you, or Shigure, or me?" he asked her.

Kisa shook her head. "I-I have to go now" she mumbled running out of the room.

"What would happen if I did know? Would it be that bad?" I asked.

"It would, because if you told anyone I would have to wipe your memories and the only one you would know is Tohru and I think you like having Yuki as a friend yes?"

"Very much so, he and Tohru have been very nice to me all this time, including the time I didn't get to talk to them"

"Well it would be up to Akito and you know how she gets..."

I nodded. I actually kinda have been waiting to know why all the poofs whenever the opposite sex got touched by a female. If she would answer my questions that would be wonderful. 


	21. Chapter 21

I fell asleep because Hatori was done with me and I was bored. When I woke up Minori was sitting next to me.

"Mo-Minori...what are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"Keesa called me, your mama...and told me you were in the hospital again. Are you doing this to get attention Jade?" she demanded.

"No, I'm not. Why do you avoid me at school?! Why do you walk away from me when you see me coming?!" I fired at her. "Do you hate me? Did I do something to you?!"

"Because I hate you Jade, Keesa is more in love with you than she was with me. She talked highly about you when she first met you. I knew adopting you was a mistake because you weren't going to save our broken marriage, you just ruined it even more. YOU are a loser that breaks everything you touch! You are here by kicked out of MY school forever Jade" she yelled at me.

"You are the reason she's not eating, she's not doing this to gain attention you bitch, she's doing it because she misses you as her mom. Don't scold or yell at her for something she didn't ask for. Your marriage problems were between you and your partner..you DO NOT drag an innocent girl into it" Hatori snarled at her. "She is depressed"

Keesa had heard the last part. "I-I had no idea...I didn't know she missed Minori that much" she said honestly. "She never talks about it...I..never...talk about her...I'm so sorry Jade..I had no idea" she told me.

I shrugged. I was used to being ignored and not talked to. So why should Keesa be any different? I rolled over and stared out of the window.

"Why would you? You're to busy working...you got your head so far up your ass Keesa it's a wonder she hasn't killed herself" I heard Minori say.

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed. "GO AWAY!"

Hatori escored both of them out of the room and I started crying.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Maybe I should die...everyone would be happier that way, I wouldn't be such a burden" I said softly.

"If I have to I'll take you out of that home and bring you into mine. I'm not going to let you get out of living because two woman can't pull their heads out of their asses long enough to see the damage they are doing to you" he told me. "You WILL go to school and you WILL prove your self worth to them both"

I looked at him. "Are you serious? You would take me from Keesa? Would we have to live at the Sohma estate? I can't live there I don't like Aikto and you know it"

"I know but if you want to know why every time someone goes poof when they are around the opposite sex then it would be a good idea to stay there for a little while don't you think?" he asked.

It made sense. But could I do it? I couldn't have Keesa living in my house while I wasn't there. She's been so nice to me and has been the only one who has cared. If I let slip that I knew about what Hatori was talking about then I would lose my memories of everything I worked so hard for and I would lose my big brother but would probably still be able to know Tohru...but could I just up and leave Keesa? I had to seriously think about it.

"Can I think about it before I give you a for sure answer?" I asked.

He nodded and I rolled back over to look out the window again. I needed to talk to someone about this. Someone not in the Sohma family, and not Keesa or Minori. Maybe my therapist 


End file.
